Nice try
by xoxoPAUxoxo
Summary: – Nice try but it won’t work! GSR and the gang :D


**Disclaimer – **I do not own CSI, they belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and other entities, I just borrow them for fun, this story is not for profit.

**Rating – **K

**Genre** - General

**Summary – **Nice try but it won't work! - GSR

**Spoilers** – None that I'm aware of.

**A/N – **I know, but what can I say I live in a Red GSR bubble; that happens to be bullet proof, fireproof, waterproof and it's made of that thing that they use to make spaceships, therefore it can't be burst. I hope you like this :D !!! All mistakes are mine.

**Nice try**

"I'm serious guys; we can't let her go on like this"

"Look Nicky is none of our business, she's a big girl and she knows what she's doing" _Warrick sat down on the couch, next to Cath._

"I know, but c'mon, she's totally into the man, and he's got a girlfriend"

_It was Cath's turn to join the conversation _"We don't know that Nick, I mean you have a point, but we could be mistaken"

"What?! You were the one that said he had a girlfriend" Nick's voice was increasing.

"I said maybe" _Cath stared at Nick_ "maybe, as in, not for sure"

"Ok, let's go over the facts" _Nick walked around the break room finally standing in front of Cath._ "1) he shaves the beard, 2) he looses a few pounds, 3) he leaves on time and takes a few days off…"

"Fine" _Greg interrupted him_ "maybe he does have a girlfriend, MAYBE, still that's no reason to rub it on Sara's face"

"It's not like that Sanders, I just want her to have fun and enjoy life"

"So… having her date one of your frat buddies is the answer for her problem" _Warrick was getting upset, they shouldn't get involve, at least not like this._

_There was no more time to continue this conversation as Sara and Grissom walked in the room, oblivious to the fact tat they were the centre of the other CSIs conversation, they were too immerse in their own discussion to notice._

"Well Sara, it's your call and I'll back you up" _Grissom was looking at Sara, who was standing in front of him smiling._

"Fine, but I'll do it my way" _she walked to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup._

"All right guys, it's a really slow night, so Cath, Nick and Sara are on cold cases duty, go over a couple, maybe we missed something" _he handed them some files and continued_ "Warrick you're still working the homicide from last night, Greg will help you look over the evidence. If anyone needs me I'll be in my office" _He walked out of the room, but not before looking up and seeing Sara smiling at him._

"It's show time" Nick whispered on Greg's ear. "So Sara…."

"So…Nick, what's on your mind?"

"My buddy Jack's in town and he would love to meet you so I was thinking that maybe you would go out with him let's say, tomorrow night?"

"Look Nick, I've told you before, I don't do the blind date thing, besides I'm busy". _Sara tried not to sound upset, but she was failing miserably, she was tired of Nick's attempts to get her to date one of his buddies._

"C'mon Sar, he's a great guy: a lawyer, a really good one, single, not bad looking, and did I said SINGLE_" 'emphasis on that one' he thought._

"Sorry Nicky, but there's nothing you could say to make me go out with him, I am busy tomorrow night, or any other day or afternoon for that matter_" that was true, she couldn't exactly say 'sorry but Griss would be jealous' could she? Grissom did say it was her call._

"Grissom has a girlfriend" _the words were out of his mouth before he could think about it._

_Sara's jaw fell, her mouth forming a perfect 'O', how long have they known? Do they know who the girlfriend is?_

"Nice try Nicky, but I'm not going out with Jack" She smiled at him.

_Cath, Greg and Warrick felt the need to save Nick, but no one moved to help him, he made his bed and now he must lay on it._

"He does Sara; I'm not trying to be mean, but that's the true"

_Grissom walk into the break room, surprised to find all of his friends in silence._

"What's going on here_?" the question was clearly directed at Nick and Sara, who were in the middle of a stare contest._

"Nicky here says you have a girlfriend and wants me to date one of his buddies, I say you don't have one" _Sara answered with a small smile that turned into a full grin when she saw Nick's face turning red._ "So Griss, do you have a girlfriend?"

_Grissom looked at Sara; she was giving him the 'GO' signal._

"No, I don't have a Girlfriend" _Sara's smile fell, and he smiled_ "I have a wife" _he said._

A collective WHAT?! Was heard from four CSIs, Grissom took Sara's hand in his, and pulled her closer to him, then addressing to team he said:

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my wife: Sara Grissom"

_It took them a few second before they could react, Cath was the first one._

"Congratulations" _she hugged them_ "And I demand answers, breakfast after shift, on you" _she said pointing at Grissom before she left the room._

"About time, man" _Warrick gave Griss a pat on the shoulder and hugged Sara._

"Congratulations Chief!" _Greg said looking at Griss._ "I'm happy for you Sar_" Greg gave her a big bear hug, and gave an apologetic look to Grisson, who smiled at him._

"I…..er…Griss?..." _Nick seemed to have lost the ability to form a sentence._

"I know, Nicky, don't worry" _Sara said to him before leaving the break room, closely followed by Grissom._

"Nice try Nick, but tell Jack she's taken" _Greg said before leaving a speechless Nick alone in the break room._


End file.
